


Divine Retribution

by penguins_and_such



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins_and_such/pseuds/penguins_and_such
Summary: Akaashi Keiji sees a stranger at a shrine he's never been to before and everything from that point on is out of his control.





	Divine Retribution

Keiji took a deep lungful of the mountain air, crisp and cool. It was spring but up here the last bit of winter lingered, creating a mist every morning as the sun worked hard to usher in the new life that spring promised. The stairway to the shrine was covered in golden week decorations and the crowd pushed ever on. His friends didn’t seem to take note of the scenery, all of them still shaking off the fog of sleep. Most of them had stayed up late into the night, drinking and chattering away. He supposed that was normal for college students on vacation, but he had gone to bed at a semi-reasonable hour. It was only the first night and the travel had really worn on him, not to mention the last week of school. 

They eventually make it to the shrine entrance and then to the courtyard, offering their prayers before taking a look around. It’s a well kept old shrine, Keiji will give it that much. He expected it to be crowded but the courtyard is spacious and most people aren’t lingering. Probably locals wanting to get as far from the crowds as they can. He sighed, glancing around once more and thinks he can’t really blame them. The back of his neck tingles and he feels the hair there stand on end. His heart starts racing of its own accord. 

He turns around, searching for the source and finds it easily. There, in a corner of the courtyard, a man staring at him. His hair is black with streaks of white, but he doesn’t look terribly old. The crowd doesn’t seem to acknowledge him but Keiji sees him. 

It seems like Keiji is the only thing this stranger can see. His golden eyes are locked onto him, and they have the saddest look Keiji has ever seen. Unbidden, tears form in his eyes, his heart takes up aching. His feet move him forward, towards this stranger. He’s never seen him before in his life but he feels a pull, every atom of his being gravitating towards him. 

Someone pushes past him and he loses sight of him but pushes on. He eventually gets to the exact spot the man had been standing, only to find it empty. For a moment he stands there, dumbfounded. This spot allows a view of the whole courtyard but he can’t find the man. 

One of his friends waves him down and he sees that everyone is grouped up and ready to go. Pushing down his confusion and the sudden ache in his chest, he meets back up with them. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, are you alright man?” One of them claps him on the back.

Keiji shrugs him off, “I’m alright, just uh. Tired.”

A couple of them laugh. “Man, that’s Akaashi alright, still tired after going to bed early.”

He finds himself laughing with them as they leave but he can’t quite shake the feeling of being watched until they reach the bottom of the stairs. 

\---

It’s about two in the morning and Keiji can’t sleep. He crawled into his futon hours ago, but the second he shut his eyes he couldn’t think about anything but the stranger from earlier. It feels like every time he shuts his eyes he can see his face. Eyebrows scrunched ever so slightly and mouth set in a grim line. Eyes like pools of gold that hold fathomless hurt. 

Keiji’s own eyes snap open and he sits up. Quietly, he crawls out from under his blanket and pens a quick note. 

Feeling ridiculous, he quickly throws on a hoodie and grabs his shoes. It feels inexplicable, the tug towards the shrine, and that man. Maybe if he goes and sees that there’s no one there. Maybe then it will be out of his system. 

Right. 

He sets out in the dark. 

\---

The shrine isn’t as dark as he expected it to be. A few lanterns give the courtyard a warm glow, but leave the corners draped in shadow. 

His eyes adjusted to the dark on the way over and he searches the corners but sees nothing. Disappointment grips his heart and he tries his best to crush it. 

This was all just to get it out of his system, to prove that he had imagined it. The man, or even the look on his face. It wasn’t real. 

That thought just makes his heart ache with a renewed ferocity. Uselessly, he pulls his own hand to his chest and rubs at it, trying to soothe it.

He turns to leave and doesn’t even make it a step, face colliding with a warm chest. A muttered apology passes through his lips as he tries to take a step back. Instead two warm hands frame his face, holding him there.

A shiver runs up his spine as he looks up, already knowing what he’ll see.

The stranger looks down at him, but instead of hurt, his face holds the most tender look he’s ever seen. Idly, his thumbs rub at his cheekbones and his golden eyes seem to be searching for something. They settle on his own and he finds whatever it is. 

“Keiji.” He whispers his name reverently, like a prayer. 

The knife that’s been sitting by his heart since this morning twists. For reasons he can’t begin to understand tears fill his eyes and then spill over, running down his cheeks. Warm thumbs wipe them as they fall and the tenderness seems to make it worse. 

A sob wracked his body and the stranger’s own face twists with grief. 

Composure takes a few minutes but he wills the tears back, staring at the strangers chest. All the while the thumbs stay rubbing at his cheekbones. When he finally looks back up they’re smiling down at him, still sad, but like he was trying to hide it. 

For a moment Keiji thinks the person in front of him is glowing, that he can hear the rustle of feathers all around them. 

“You’re not human.” Not the first thing he had wanted to say, but the realization hits him all at once. 

The smile stays in place, but Keiji feels his arms tense ever so slightly. “No.” 

He tries to swallow the lump in his throat. “I don’t know you.”

“You can’t.” The strangers voice cracks, and his eyes begin to look wet. The sound of wind howling through the forest around the shrine fills the courtyard. 

Something dances at the edge of his mind, the noise stirring something in the dark recesses of his mind. It feels like an impossible problem that he must solve and frustration bubbles up. “I can’t? You know me, and you- It’s-” His words are cut off as the hands around his face swiftly move to his middle and he’s crushed in a hug. 

“I’m so sorry, I can’t-” The strangers voice breaks and tears break his words. “I can’t help you, it would just make things worse.” 

Then as quickly as it happened he is released again and the stranger all but runs off. Keiji stands there for a beat too long before attempting to follow. Something tells him it would be fruitless. Whoever and whatever they are, if they don’t want to be found then Keiji has no chance. 

Feeling utterly lost, he starts out towards the inn. Before he had been too agitated to sleep, but now exhaustion is creeping under his skin. Sleep. He needed sleep to help process. 

Luckily, no one in his room had woken up, his note untouched on his pillow. His head hardly hits said pillow before he falls into a deep, deep sleep. 

\---

Lights from lanterns twinkle along the path to the shrine, their warm, cheerful hues chasing away the dark. People of all kind walk the path, making their way towards it, talking and laughing, children running. Keiji watches them from his perch in the treetops, wings idly swirling breezes to rustle the leaves. The people in this village were a good bunch for the most part. Of course Keiji was a bit biased, but in all honesty it might be his favorite assignment. 

The rustle of feathers and the sway of the tree as someone settles beside him disrupts his quiet contemplation. 

“You’re late.” He doesn’t even bother looking over, already knowing who it is sitting beside him. 

“Not yet! I’m just precisely on time.” The bough they’re both sitting on shudders as he awkwardly fidgets. “Even I wouldn’t miss something like this, Keiji.” 

“Of course, Bokuto-san.” He finally glances over and Bokuto’s staring at him with that stupid soft smile that melts his heart every time. 

“You look really pretty tonight.” His wings tense ever so slightly as his shoulders creep up. “Not that you don’t look really pretty all the time! Your eyes are like stars and your lips are like flower petals.” He trails off as Keiji leans forward, letting his wings wrap around him like they always want to when he’s near. As if he could protect him, return the favor that his very presence grants this village, it’s people, and Keiji’s own shrine. 

“Your smile is as sunbeams caressing my skin, warming me to my bones. Your eyes are molten gold that melt my heart and fill me with untold riches. Aren’t we past such compliments?” He feels a sharp smirk tugging at his lips and he simply lets it sit there. 

Bokuto’s wings twitch before he stretches them, letting them meet Keiji’s, softly settling them atop his. His eyes are wide and unblinking as he stares into Keiji’s own. “No fair. You don’t get to tell me not to compliment you if you do the same.” His arms snake around his waist and he leans his head forward, brushing his lips lightly against his lovers. 

Keiji simply hums in response before returning the kiss. 

When they finally part it’s time for them to return to the shrine to receive tribute. Then Keiji will bless the village for the next year, lighting the way to prosperity. Bokuto will continue to protect the shrine from maleficent forces. They will continue to do so for possibly hundreds of years, working together to help their sleepy village in the mountains. Until they are told otherwise by the higher spirits. His heart feels full at the prospect of spending his long eternity here.

\---

Keiji sits up with a gasp, the warmth in his chest chased away by reality setting in. Soft sunrise light filters in through the curtains and most of his friends are waking up and lazily getting ready. He remembers all of last night and the comfort from his strange dream is immediately stomped out. What did he even dream about again?

Reluctantly he sits up and immediately he feels a sharp pain at his temples. He clutches the side of his head and grunts. 

Somebody notices and asks if he’s alright. Their voice feels distant. He shakes his head. “I must be getting sick. My head is killing me.”

A shuffling in his periphery and painkillers and a glass of water is suddenly in front of him. He mutters a thanks and takes them before laying back down. It helps the throbbing, if only a bit. 

Before he knows it he’s drifting back off.

\---

“Bokuto-san!” The cry falls from his lips and the panic in his voice sounds foreign. Keiji doesn’t panic. Keiji never has reason to panic. 

Except now, with his protector, his lover, facing down a malevolent spirit with an injury from a previous encounter. The spirit knows this and is taking advantage. 

He blocks the blow but a wince flashes across his face before he covers it up with a tense smile, glancing back at Keiji. “I’m fine, I promise. Don’t worry.”

That spirit should have never even made it into the courtyard proper, but he’d been patient. Quietly whittling down their defenses over the last month. It hadn’t managed to defeat Bokuto last night, but he dealt a blow to his abdomen that despite Keiji’s best efforts, was lingering. To make matters worse, the cursed snake had been leeching power from the charms he’d quietly absorbed over the last month. Neither of them were in fighting shape. 

All these facts weighed heavy on Keiji’s mind as he watched the two exchange blows. They had a responsibility to this village and they had failed it, perhaps too caught up in one another to notice the threat nipping at their heels. 

More than that though, seeing Bokuto in danger like this, thinking he could-

He couldn’t think like that, Bokuto was strong. 

Another close call and Keiji can see blood seeping through his kimono, sweat beading across his brow. Something inside him snaps and he produces his staff, directing his little bit of divine energy toward weakening the damn thing. 

It clearly catches him off guard and Bokuto takes the opening, driving his spear through it. Writhing, it chokes on its own blood and eventually stops moving. 

Relief shoots through Keiji as he feels stolen power return, but it’s almost snuffed out when he watches Bokuto slump over and then fall to the ground. 

\----

His own ragged breath is the first thing he hears when he wakes. The details of the dream escape him quickly, but the panic remains, heart hammering against his chest. The sun now sits high in the sky, stark light penetrating every corner of the room and making his pulse pound behind his eyes. 

Stumbling, he escapes his blankets to pull the curtains closed, shutting the room in darkness. He finds more painkillers and takes a couple more, hoping they’ll help as he settles back into the futon. 

Once more sleep takes him before he can find out. 

\---

Bokuto-san breathes steadily in front of him, but he’s yet to wake up. His wounds are almost healed, but it’s been two days and he hasn’t opened his eyes once. Keiji would know, since he hasn’t left his side for anything. 

His attendants have been fluttering about, struggling to keep up with the work. He knows it’s all piling up. Prayers that need responses, lanterns to light, blessings to perform. The thought of being away from him though, it sets his teeth on edge. If he looks away, he could-

Hot tears form at the corner of his eyes and he blinks them away. They cause his vision to fog slightly. Bokuto’s form blurs, making it look like he’s stirring. 

His vision clears and he sees that he is. His eyes are barely open and he’s lifting a hand to Keiji’s face. It cradles his cheek, warm and calloused. 

Tears fall down his face as relief shatters all of his worries, bringing sharp clarity that dispels the emotional fog that had settled over him. 

In the back of his mind, a plea cries out and cuts through everything. 

\----

Finally when he wakes this last time the headache is gone. In its place is a melancholy that settles in a familiar place in his heart. Like a well worn couch or bed, grooves perfectly shaped to it welcome it in. 

The sun is setting now. Keiji sits up and gets out of bed. Robotically, he gets dressed, his joints stiff and creaking. Already the dream is gone. He can remember only scant details, clinging to them as if they hold the answers. He knows the only source of answers lies in a courtyard in a shrine he visited for the first time in his life yesterday. A strange being that won’t tell him anything but stares at him like he hung the sun in the sky. 

Nothing makes sense and he’s sick of it. His friends are all still out and have sent him numerous texts. After sending a quick text he decides to leave it on his bed. 

The walk to the shrine is familiar already, although this will only be his third visit. Strange how it felt so new and magnificent yesterday, but today it feels old and comfortable. He shakes his head at the thought. Something is seriously wrong with him. Once he reaches the entrance he spots a bench at the side of the courtyard and sits down, simply waiting. 

The sun is fully set now, and the shrine slowly empties, a maiden walking out to light lanterns before returning to the inner sanctum. Stars slowly wink into existence and Keiji watches them for a bit. There’s the sound of rustling feathers again and Keiji slowly looks back down, not startled in the least to find the beautiful ma- being in front of him. 

“Keiji.” 

As before, his name is uttered like a strained prayer. He meets those beautiful golden orbs and resolves to keep his composure this time.

“Bokuto-san.”

Gold eyes go wide as saucers and Keiji remembers suddenly, when there would be a smile to go with it. Instead of a beautiful sunbeam smile, the corners of his mouth turn down in grief. Bokuto falls to his knees and puts his hands on Keiji’s knees, head hung low. Unable to resist he brushes his hands through his hair, surprisingly soft, unsurprisingly reminding him of feathers. 

“I had a dream. You were there and I called you that. You would smile at me and you weren’t sad.” He swallows around the lump in his throat. “I can’t remember a lot, but I made you happy. I still don’t know who you are.” 

Bokuto heaves a sigh and looks up at him, that same stupid sad smile. He doesn’t say anything. 

“I don’t know who you are but you make my chest ache. You clearly love me. I love- loved you but I can’t remember. I’ve never been to this shrine before yesterday. Suddenly I’m waking up from dreams with an ache in my chest and all I can remember is your face. Smiling, laughing, in pain, worried. It hurts and I don’t know why.” He cups his hands around his face, boring his eyes into his. “Please, please explain.”

He opens his mouth and then a wrinkle forms between his brows before he closes it. Looking sharply away before grabbing Keiji’s wrists, freeing himself and standing up before turning away. With his back turned he finally responds.

“I can’t.” 

The frustration he’s felt since yesterday boils to a head, he jolts up from his seat. Acid burns in the back of his throat and he wants to spit and curse. “No, you won’t. You’re just toying with me, disappearing and saying cryptic things. Well see if I care, I can just leave this archaic mountain and it’s shrine.” 

Keiji doesn’t wait for a response, even though he can hear the sound of his shoes scraping pavement. He’s already stormed out of the shrine’s gates. 

His feet take him left instead of right, down the gates. He’d noticed a trailhead yesterday and he wanted to cool off before he headed back to the inn. Gather his thoughts before gathering his things to leave. 

It’s dark but he navigates it alright, he figures he can make it to an outlook, somewhere quiet and think for a minute. Alone. 

He makes it about twelve minutes into the trail before his foot slips on a broken step and he loses his balance. His center of gravity is about a foot behind him and he knocks into a railguard that gives out underneath him. 

_ It’s so dark. _

The world falls out from beneath him and he scrambles but his feet catch a slick patch of mud and he falls. 

_ The lanterns, I was supposed to light them. _

It’s a sheer drop and there’s nothing to catch him but flimsy branches that do little to stop his momentum. 

Time seems to slow though, and Akaashi Keiji remembers a series of facts. 

He has died like this before. 

Twenty-six times. 

A dozen times he has seen Bokuto there at the shrine, and it has stirred confusion in his human reincarnations. 

This is his punishment. 

\---

The plea of a dying man cuts through Keiji’s relief. The man is falling and it’s too late. He will hit the ground and his life will seep from his body. 

Keiji lets out a ragged cry. The lanterns. It’s the darkest night of the month and they’re supposed to light the lanterns. He misstepped because it was dark. He was leaving the shrine. 

Bokuto looks at him, concerned. Then he feels it too. 

The man wasn’t supposed to die. It was twenty-seven years too early. His wife would be a widow, struggling to feed their children. 

There would be a divine punishment. 

\---

Keiji and Bokuto sit in perfect seiza. They dare not look up, only moving to bow every so often. They are lower deities and Keiji failed in his duties, ruining a fated plan. Now he’s dragged Bokuto down with him. 

“The punishment for Bokuto shall be lighter, he is sentenced to stay at the shrine and protect it. He shall not be allowed to leave until Akaashi’s punishment is served. He may not even leave the premises during this time.” 

Relief grips Keiji’s heart. It was still bad, but they weren’t taking his powers. 

“Akaashi will be made to understand the damage his distraction caused. He will be reincarnated as a human and die the way he caused a man to die. Twenty-seven times. For the twenty-seven years the man still had. Each reincarnation will have no memories of this life or the ones prior. You shall live your life as a human only to die each time in the same manner.” 

Keiji swallows and bows. 

\---

His body hits the ground and he hears it crack in various places. Shock sets in and he only distantly feels the pain. 

Blood begins to gurgle in the back of his throat and he can only reflect. 

It takes seven minutes for him to die for the twenty-seventh, and final, time.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit of a whirlwind, I outlined and wrote it all in one morning! (I think) 
> 
> I might add an epilogue later, but for now I wanted to post it asap. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and sorry about the, ya know, everything about this fic.


End file.
